New Friends, Old Enemies
'New Friends, Old Enemies '''is the ninth episode of the thirteenth season. Plot The Fat Controller was seeking work reinforcements, so he called in two BR Class 08s to assit. They were to arrive the morning of the day after tomorrow. Meanwhile, in a small Shunting Yard on the Western Region of British Railways, was a BR Class 08, shunting, chanting misserably to himself. "Oh dear, sent away twice, oh dear, oh deeeeeeeeear!" (trucks wink at each other) "Trucks are waiting in the yard, Tackling them with ease'll. Show the world what I can do. Gaily boasts the Diesel. In and out he creeps about, like a big, black Weasel. When he takes the wrong trucks out-- Pop Goes the Diesel!" "Shut up! Shut up!" roared Diesel. "You know I hate that song. Just shut up. Shut. up!" His rage was uncontrolable against the trucks' contineous repeats of the song. The same song, unchanged, since 1956. Soon, the Yard Master gave him a goods train to take to Barrow-in-Furness. Diesel promised not to go on to Sodor. "All the same, I do wish I could redeem myself, or at least apoligize," he thought, but he knew he couldn't just simply go on, he'd be in serious trouble. He stayed in a siding near the station. And he was just about to fall asleep when he heard two horns. "Hullo," said one of the Diesels. They were 08s like him painted in green-grey with yellow hazard stripes at the front and back. They had "British Railways" written in white on either side of them. "We're headed . . . Well, I'm Bert, and 'e's 'Arry. And well, we're heading to Sodor." Bert said. "We were wondering if you can show us the shed. Its been a long journey and we're tired," 'Arry finished. "Sure thing. Right this way." "You know, I worked on the North Western Railway for a month or so." "You did?" asked 'Arry. "How's it like?" "Well, it is full of steam engines, and well. I got sent back for calling them names," Diesel replied. "Well, we'll get back at them for you," Bert said. "No! You'll get sent back, or worse. I know, that, even we are heading towards the end. You won't realize it until you're in the scrap heap. I realized that all I did was wrong. So wrong. But now, I need your help." "Just tell us." "Well, I need you to sneak me into Sodor, so that I can a-a-apoligize for my bad deeds." "We'll leave before dawn tomorrow," Bert said. "You'll be safe with us," 'Arry added. "I'm aware a pair of engines also did that, so I'm sure it'll work out fine," Diesel finished, nervously. They crept past the station so no one would see Diesel go past. They were soon on Sodor. "Hurray! We're on Sodor," 'Arry hooted excitedly. Soon they reached Tidmouth where the Fat Controller was waiting with Henry, Gordon, James, and Duck. "Hullo. Welcome to the North . . . Diesel!" the Fat Controller broke out suddenly. "Why are you here Diesel?" asked Duck angrily. James, Henry, and Gordon were also very cross. "Look who's here," started Henry. "The one who called me 'Rusty Red Scrap Iron'," fumed James. "Am I still 'Galloping Sausage'?" Gordon asked crossly. "You tell me, do I look like 'Old Square Wheels'?" fumed Henry. Duck and the big engines were very cross. As well as the Fat Controller. "Sir! I just want to apoligize!" The engines stopped suddenly. "Stay at Tidmouth Sheds. I will see to it this evening. Meanwhile, I will have to lie on why you haven't returned to your Shunting Yard," and the Fat Controller walked away. Diesel decided it would be better to go away whilst James, Henry, and Gordon welcomed 'Arry and Bert. That night, Thomas, Percy, and Toby joined Duck, Donald, Douglas, and the big engines at Tidmouth Sheds. David and Delete were also there. Dodger was the last to join. "We're all here, so let's begin," the Fat Controller began. "What do you have to say for yourself, Diesel?" "Well, to be honest Sir. This story began when I was on the Other Railway." "We only want the truth." And he began. "I was working in a small yard on the Western Region of British Railways. A Diesel - I think a Class 40 told me that we Diesel were superior than steam engines. My personal encounters of seeing the time Steamies took to warm up and break down rescues, it made me support his theory." "The Yard Master told me you had agreed to give me a trial, and I was determined to prove the Class 40's theory. I realized only when it was too late that all I had done was wrong." "What did make you realize it?" asked Duck acussingly. "Scrap. I saw two of my brothers being cut up, and I realized that now we don't have as much work to do. I realized; we're heading for the end too." "I also just happen to be that my brothers from the Western Region replaced 57xx classes. And Duck, I am happy to say that several of your brothers survived," Diesel finished. The Fat Controller stared at Diesel. "I'm really sorry. If you send me back at least just accept my apology," Diesel gulped. "I am pleased with your realization about your wrong deeds," the Fat Controller began, "and recently we planned the project for the restoration of the Kirk Ronan Branch Line. But we'd also need help finishing up the ballast restoration the Tidmouth-Arlesburgh Branch Line. You wouldn't mind maintance work, would you?" "No, not at all Sir." "I forgive you Diesel," Duck said surprising James, Henry, and Gordon. "I know you meant well and trucks do cause a lot of problems." "That song that was sung continues in my Yard today." "I guess being Really Useful with the pressure of proving a theory is difficult," added Henry. "By chance do you know that Class 40's name?" asked Gordon. "No, why?" "Because we once had a Class 40 visit and he was rude." "I dunno, but I'm assuming he might be another of those Diesels sent back in disgrace." "I guess if it weren't for unproper brakes, I would be 'Rusty Red Scrap Iron'," James said at last. "We forgive you," the engines chorused. "Thank you. Thanks. A lot." Diesel is now part of the North Western Railway. He is usually kept shunting, doing maintance work, or helping out at accidents. He is still a bit devious and still plays tricks, but is indeed a Really Useful Engine. Characters *Henry *Gordon *James *Duck *Diesel *'Arry and Bert *Sir Topham Hatt *Thomas (non-speaking role) *Percy (non-speaking role) *Toby (non-speaking role) *Donald and Douglas (non-speaking role) *Delete (non-speaking role) *David (non-speaking role) *Dodger (non-speaking role) *Class 40 (mentioned) Trivia *A reference to Bowled Out is made. *This episode puts and end to a saga about Diesel's redemption. Category:Adventures on Rails Category:Episodes